


Fair Game

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	Fair Game

Cam knew in the abstract that scientists could be sneaky opponents, and he'd seen it demonstrated a time or two to boot. But he kind of expected the Atlantis geeks to be a little more hapless than Sam or Daniel.

It'd made him overconfident, he knew that now. When he came across the hide set up in the underbrush, he just figured one of them tried to get fancy and hunker down in there to wait out the war game. Probably McKay.

So Cam did a cursory scan of the area and readied his paintball gun. He approached from around the trunk of the tree that formed part of the hide, reached up and quickly flipped up the camo door, ready to act with the element of surprise, and got a faceful of smoke grenade. The net dropped on him before he could even _start_ coughing, let alone stop, and it cinched tight enough around him to wrench his gun down.

"Nechal ses napálit!" came a satisfied voice. "Drop your weapon and you will be taken peacefully."

Cam recovered himself, blinking tears and sucking clean air. "All right. You got me fair and square! I'm dropping it!" he hollered, and let go of his gun. It barely moved, pinned at his side, the net was that tight.

Through his squint, he saw Zelenka hopping down out of a tree a good twenty yards away. The guy had rubbed dirt all over his face and down into the V of his shirt. Cam hadn't noticed the glimpse of chest hair before, or the firm shape of muscle filling out the narrow frame, but he was sure as hell noticing it now.

"You're gonna have to show me how you modified this net," Cam called to him as Zelenka neared. "Nice going. Got a little problem with it, though."

"Oh?"

Cam grabbed his gun again and yanked it up, firing. Zelenka saw in time to hit the deck, and the shot went wide anyway, hung up on the net, but Cam had a moment of satisfaction before Zelenka sprang up and toppled him over. Cam took the fall fine, the net didn't stop him from rolling into it, but once he was down Zelenka was able to pin him pretty readily, wrestling Cam's own gun up to press against his throat.

"Problem is, you're gonna have to get into the net to get my gun away from me," Cam grinned up at him. "How you gonna do that without letting me out?"

"Hovno!" That sounded annoyed; Cam grinned wider. "I should shoot you with my own paintgun to take you out of the game, but Rodney instructs us to take as many prisoners as possible, and I agree, much stronger demonstration of superiority than only shooting."

"Spoken like a guy who can't shoot straight," Cam taunted.

"I can keep you here for the rest of the exercise," Zelenka said. "It would be worth it. Second to Colonel Sheppard, you are, I think, the greatest catch in the game."

"What about Ronon?" Cam asked, pleased.

"Pff. No one will catch Ronon. Doubtful any will even see him," said Zelenka. "Really it is not at all fair--"

Cam took his shot and tried to get his gun up, but man, the guy was stronger than he looked, even now that Cam was really looking. Zelenka kept control of the weapon and bore down on it harder.

"Damn. Okay," said Cam.

"You do not behave like you want to get up any time soon," Zelenka observed.

"What's your name, anyway? First name."

"Radek."

"Well, Radek," Cam laid it on a little thick, but what the hell, "gotta admit, I'm not really out to be taken peacefully."

Radek smiled and settled more comfortably astride Cam's chest, keeping his arms pinned. "Then perhaps we will be here for some time," he said. "I do not mind."


End file.
